The invention relates to a fuel injection nozzle and more particularly to a fuel injection nozzle for internal combustion engines with a valve needle that is loaded in the closing direction. Such a valve needle slidably changes the cross section of the injection openings in dependence on the stroke thereof, i.e. the pressure of the fuel supplied for injection by sliding in the opening direction, and with an adjusting piston which is acted upon by a pressurized fluid and controls the stroke of the valve needle. In known fuel injection nozzles of this type, the adjusting piston comes into contact with the valve needle after a predetermined prior stroke thereof and acts thereon during the continued stroke. In this manner, first of all, it is not possible to hydraulically press the valve needle against the seat and to cause an opening thereof that is independent of the fuel supplied from the internal combustion engine, and secondly, the adjusting piston always begins its cooperation with the valve needle after the valve needle has completed a particular stroke. It is desirable, however, that the effect of the adjusting piston be arbitrary for a satisfactory formation of the injection principles, and also takes place primarily independently of the fuel supplied.